Living For Her
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry's twin sister is hailed as the girl who lived and is pampered but there is something in Harry's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry didn't bare his scar proud like his twin sister. At least that was the reason she gave to their mother when asked why her shirts barely covered her breasts. Rosy Potter's scar was a big gash from her navel to her ribs, comparatively Harry's scar was a modest inch long and at his hairline. No Harry's scar wasn't the reason people stared but stare they did and it was owed to his enchanting eyes.

Harry's eyes are a brilliant emerald color, much like the curse that a certain dark wizard fired at the twins. It was due to this encounter that Rosy was allowed to dress like a tramp, she had been haled by Dumbledore as the savior of the wizarding world when the one year old babies were found. Rosy was wide awake and wailing while Harry was asleep with the appearance of one who had recently fainted, it was true that Harry had fainted but his sudden collapse was due to magical exhaustion not his own cowardice.

From the moment that Rosy's attention calling screeching brought Lily and James Potter into the nearly decimated nursery Harry had been shunted to the side so Rosy could stand in her spotlight all on her own. In the beginning Harry had understood even in his young mind why Rosy was receiving more attention but as they grew and aged Harry began to build a wall of resentment towards his parents for their open love of Rosy and neglect of him. At three years old Harry was making his own lucky charms and in the same year learning how to bandage his own cuts and scrapes, it took a bit longer for him to grasp how to dress himself and the little boy was often found with his shirt on backwards. Once Harry mastered these tasks he began to move on to more complicated tasks, while The-Girl-Who-Lived received ample tutoring in all of the basic skills Harry listened at the doorway were he could follow along in one of the many copies of the simple picture books Rosy was taught from or sometimes taught himself from the abandoned grade school textbooks in the attic. Harry found that while he grasped almost all the material rather quickly Rosy took weeks to learn, this was when Harry began branching out on his own.

Harry began in the little kids section and when he discovered that he could read the picture books with such ease that they were dull he branched out into the chapter books, these were books that Harry struggled with but once the five year old was guided by the ancient family house-elf to the dictionary he began to move through these with the same ease that he plowed through the picture books. When the little boy reached the end of the little kid chapter books he was six and was cooking his own meals and those for his two month old baby sister,

Lily was often so tired from running around with Rosy and James that she wouldn't even wake up to his baby sister's crying. After a few failed attempts Harry was able to warm the formula he had bought with money from jobs around the neighborhood to the appropriate temperature for her sensitive mouth, this is what Harry had been waiting for. Harry now knew why he had been put on this planet, Harry's whole existence belonged to the little girl, upon this revelation Harry moved the beautiful red-headed baby into the room right next to his own. With her importance in his own mind Harry was stunned that Lily didn't even notice when her barely five month old baby was no longer in the nursery or that her eight year old son no longer called "mumma" when he saw her and didn't scream Daddy at the sight of the man he now called James. The saddest part of all this was the realization that Harry doesn't even know if the little girl who he holds so close even has a name, Lily had probably named her and forgotten to tell anyone. Harry would not be surprised if the sweet little girl in front of him never heard the name on her birth certificate but at least until they discover what that name is Harry decided to call her Megan, she would be the farthest thing possible from Rosy and no part of their names should connect them.

After Meg's renaming Harry developed an even closer bond to the little girl. They would eventually begin living only off the food that Harry bought with his own muggle money and would continue to do so until a certain wax sealed envelope shows up in the mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry looked from the aged yellow parchment to his three year old sister and then outside where he could make out the vague forms of Lily and James teaching Rosy how to fly. Meg had quickly gotten used to her big brother's constant serious, unruffled attitude but now the eleven year old looked scared. The incredibly smart toddler was confused by the way that her brother seemed more scared of this piece of creased, soft paper than he ever was of starvation.

Harry was also confused but he understood all too well that he was scared of his parents entering the room, what confused him was why he was scared of that eventuality. I am the only one who understood everything in that room, Harry found himself scared because if his parents showed interest in either of the children then his whole world would flip. I am Merlin, Harry James Potter is the unlucky soul whom I chose as my heir. Harry was able to withstand the killing curse because my power bolstered his own forming a powerful shield but no shield is powerful enough to completely block the Avada Kedavra. It was only by luck that Harry survived, he was targeted because Voldemort got wind of my heir's birth and he survived because he was born with the rare ability to absorb spells. Harry no longer know of his own ability, I wiped the knowledge from his mind before he could refire the Avada Kadavra then smote the body of the Defiled One.

Meg had been trying to convince Harry that he should go since the Barn Owl delivered it two weeks ago on his birthday, he had a week left to respond and buy his supplies. In Big-Brother's mind this was another good reason not to go, they didn't have money to waste on supplies but Meg had been quick to point that he could use Mr. and Mrs. Potter's old school books. The two children now sat at the kitchen table writing Harry's positive response with the conditions of his attendance. Harry and Megan would no longer wear the last name Potter, for all intents and purposes they had already dropped the title but in the eyes of the government and Hogwarts they were still Lily and James' children. When the Potter family walked into their kitchen for dinner the two forgotten children were brainstorming last names, "Hawwy I don' wanna be Megan Donut. People will laugh! Be sewious!" Even though she was complaining the little three year old was giggling.

"Ok how about Megan Eaton and Harry Eaton?" Meg's head tilted considering then she nodded enthusiastically. Harry turned back to the piece of parchment and the old feather quill he used for signing bills and copied in the names," Ok baby girl, let's go find an owl to deliver this and then I'll make you dinner. Sound good?" As the two children stood from their chair they caught sight of the three dumbfounded Potter's. The Potter's stared at the small Eaton Family clutching at the parchment letter, this was Harry's worst fear realized.

"Harry, is this one of your new friends?" Lily was the one to break the silence and Megan recoiled from the lack of recognition.

"That little girl, Mrs. Potter is your daughter!" the venom in Harry's voice seemed to burn both of the adults in the room. One moment Harry looked like he wanted to commit homicide and then the next he was a respectful little boy," Is there an owl I can use?" The switch caused a chill to go down all three Potter's backs but James showed his only son the manor owlry where all 13 of the Potter family owls flew down to the green-eyed eleven year old and clamored for Harry's attention and letter. James had never seen the owls react that way to anyone, "Mr. Potter I apologize for my behavior in the kitchen, my sister and I will be out of your hair soon. I have already consulted my friends at Gringotts about emancipation and the say that I have a good chance of being granted legal freedom." James looked appalled at the very idea of his eleven year old son leaving with his three year old daughter in tow.

"Harry do you really need to go to such drastic measures? Your mother and I may not have paid the best attention to you and Megan but we are still your parents." James waited for Harry to concede and crumple the letter he was fastening securely to the snowy owls leg but Harry continued as though James had not spoken at all. James privately thought that Harry had every right to ignore him after 10 years of heavy handed negligence.

Harry turned to look at the man who should have been his hero and set the bright green irises on his father's warm brown ones and glared at the much taller man, "You aren't my father and if you say that again I will be forced to return you to Lily Potter in a bag!" James had never seen such animosity aimed at him from such a young face. He had thought that this was some sort of rebellious stage of Harry's but the eleven year old was showing pure hatred for himself and his wife. The older of the two watched in petrified humiliation as the younger man walked calmly around him an expression of cold calm surrounded the child and James couldn't help wondering when he had stopped being Dada.

_A/N: Wow way to leave on a depressing note huh? I realized after I had already posted the story that in my excitement I didn't post a disclaimer so this is going to be my disclaimer for the whole story, ready guys?_

_I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. If I did than Harry would be gayer than the universe is big and would never have forgiven Ron. All rights to the beautiful world of Hogwarts goes to J.K. Rowling in all her loveliness._

_There now I don't have to say it again! I would love you if you would all be my Beta readers and Review with any suggestions you have or errors you see! Right now my only Beta reader is likewhattt, she is one of my friends from school and you should go check out her page because I Beta for her and her stuff is the shiz! Till next time lovelies!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James stood in the doorway of the owlry for a full five minutes before he was able to move. Once he had begun the trek back to the main wing of the house James was able to form the hectic thoughts in his head into coherent thought. It was now obvious to the auror wizard that he and his wife had made a grave error in their children's lives, one child was a stuck up princess with a superiority complex and the other two were trying for emancipation. James shock his head in self-deprecating humor as he thought of the little girl from the table, James wasn't sure when she became Megan but James was sure that Lily wouldn't have strayed from her families traditions by naming their daughter anything other than a flower name. James paused where he was in the hallway and thought back to when Lily had gone to the hospital round bellied and had come back slim and carrying a little bundle of pink blankets. It hurt him to realize that he and his wife hadn't spent any time with the newest addition to their family unless her wailing cries were annoying Rosy. 'Yes,' James thought, 'things will be changing around here. I'll start with little Megan's thoughts of us!'

With a new plan to handle the distressing inner family relations the head of the house began a purposeful walk again. When he had reached the master bedroom James called for Tinsel, the head elf of Potter Manor, and told her to talk a large meal with dessert to her young master. It took a while for James to interpret the look on the aged elf's face but when he did it deflated his good mood like a balloon poked with a needle. Tinsel was looking at her Master with anger. James had never seen any of the obedient and well treated elves of his ancestral home.

" Tinsel will be doing what Master James is saying she be doing but Master Harry is not liking to have Potter food and is bringing back muggle things that he is cooking with old Master Godric's wand. Master Harry is not wanting his father helping him, Master Harry is telling Tinsel things and she is keeping her young master's secrets for him." Little Tinsel squared her shoulders and looked James in the eye and told him, "Tinsel is swearing to serve Master Harry and Master Harry is saying no food from the kitchens so Tinsel is not bringing big dinner. Tinsel will be going to be helping the young master prepare his munchies." then the elf that had served under James for twenty years snapped her fingers and apparated to Harry's quarters.

James stared, dumbfounded, at the place where the elf disappeared from only to have the space filled a moment later with another elf, James recalled that the elf was named Babble just as the little creature began talking.

" Master James we is so sorry for Tinsel, she is being rude to our Master James. We don't blame her about Master Harry but she should have been giving Master James her resignation the polite way."

"Babble why is Tinsel able to resign? I thought House Elves had to be given clothes for freedom."

"Tinsel is being working for Master Harry because the young Master is being stronger than Master James and is being the Master Merlin's Heir." as soon as he finished speaking the little elf ran from James to the window where he began beating his head on the window sill.

"Babble, STOP!" if the very confused wizard expected Babble to stop his punishment he was very disappointed. James began ordering the young elf to stop from his vantage point at the door, in my opinion he was being rather obtuse. I suppose I should go save my elf from himself before he gives himself a concussion. I apparated from my kingdom to the Manor and immediately ordered Babble to STOP. Naturally my elf stopped at my order instantly and bowed to me with the due respect of his Master.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James gaped open mouthed at the powerful wizard in front of him. One would have to either be a Potter or extremely powerful to apparate anywhere in Potter Manor, if James had to guess he would say powerful. He had known every Potter alive as soon as he had claimed his inheritance and this man had not shown up in his mental line up yet the new head elf listened to the tall, dark haired teenager before him.

As James contemplated the dilemma of the stranger Babble had begun chattering away again, "Oh, Master Merlin Babble is failing you! Master is coming and telling Babble he is doing it wrong, Master will be telling him how to be doing it properly and Babble is not making Master come correct him again!" At this James looked at the young man currently loitering in his main hallway with a combination of wonder and disbelief, I knew that I had deal with my distraught elf before I could handle my wayward ancestor.

"Babble I have come to berate you on your punishment but not to make it more forceful. I merely came to remind you of the rule for these punishments. How long do I allow you to make them?"

Babble looked down to his large calloused feet and muttered, "Only ten minutes."

"That's right. How long was this one?"

The elf gasped and met my questing eyes with apologetic ones of his own, "Babble was doing it for fifteen. Babble is very sorry Master."

Before the elf could run off and punishment himself again I grabbed the back of his uniform," And as punishment for your mistake you are not allowed to punish yourself. Now go and help prepare James' family dinner."

James turned to me with open-mouthed awe, "Merlin?" I knew this would happen which is why I refrained from coming to see my heir until now, Harry would never allow himself to reconnect with his repentant family if he learned that James knew what powers he held so I retreated to my watching crystal where I could see James still staring at the place where I had disappeared from. I followed him as he ran back to Babble and questioned the poor elf on who I was, it made me a little afraid for the creature when he refused to answer and James reacted harshly. As I had not let him know that he is to obey James as if he were me the orders he gave were simply bouncing off.

My next order of business was to check on Harry, when I found him he was conversing with his little sister." So do you want to come with me or not?"

"Of course I do! I can't wait to see you get your wand!" he squealed excitedly," Can we go on the Night Bus? Ohh and can we go to Florean Fortiscue's? And eat at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry was quick to say yes to all the things that Meg wanted to do. This was a rarity in their lives, the aspect of such freedom. Normally when the two children ventured outside it was for some sort of chore that needed to be done or things that needed to be bought but today Harry was bound and determined to make it fun for the three year old who acted like she was 23. Harry was trying but was beginning to see a negative impact on his baby sister, she no longer giggled nor did she look as care free as the other children at the park they frequented together. The eleven year old had begun to worry that the stress of being independent from any true adults was getting to her no matter how much he tried to shield her from it. Perhaps he should let James help out a bit.

It was this same worry that found Harry standing in the doorway of the Potter patriarch's study knocking lightly at the door, "Excuse me… um… Mister Potter… um… James… fa-father?" At this James looked up at the awkward little boy in the doorway, "Um… you see… I was wondering… may I borrow a small amount of money so I can take Meg to Diagon Alley with me?" Harry found himself rushing his words as he stumbled to find the right way to ask a man he had told to shove off for money.

Evidently this was the right way because as soon as he had finished speaking James had reached into his money pouch and asked, "How much would you like?" Even though his smile was kind enough Harry felt obligated to ensure that when he got enough money to cover it he would pay the man back to which James said, "No Harry. It can't be an easy task, taking care of a three year old. I want you to keep the money because even if you refuse to accept you are part of my family and I don't want either of you to go hungry."

Even with the thought of the previous abuse he faced from the man Harry couldn't bring himself to be angry with the man. Even Harry had begun to notice the changes going on around him, Rosy was getting away with less and less now. Even Lily had begun to crack down on the pampered eleven year old. So with a money pouch full of money Harry and Meg used the old wand they had found to call the Night Bus to ferry them to the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

_**A/N**__ Wow, long! I am currently trying to get myself onto a more normalized publishing schedule so hopefully I will be able to post tomorrow as well but… Happy Fourth of July guys. I hope you all have a wonderful day._

_P.S. OMG I have readers in Germany __**and **__Sweden, multiple countries *swoons dramatically*_


End file.
